The Dark Clone
by Lord Darth Master
Summary: The exact same genetic makeup ran in their veins. He was her and she was him and this was something she would not accept. There could only be one Revan in the galaxy at one time and that was her, not him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, KOTOR, and several other aspects of this story. However, the plot, several characters, and dialogue are mine. I am making no profit for this, nor do I intend to. If you want to post this fic on your own site, please consult me first and I will most likely allow you to. **

**The Dark Clone**

**Prologue**

A terrible cackle broke through the otherwise silent air and reverberated off of the walls of a laboratory. The shrill voice howled with laughter of triumph. A green skinned twi'lek, garbed in a lab coat and a protective suit, stood in a forced bow from the waist as he pounded on the bench that he was leaning on to remain standing. The alien's lekku dangled down before him, giving a slight look of madness as he continued to convulse with joy. Air seemed to be relatively low in his lungs and it became a struggle to inhale the needed oxygen. His brown eyes flicked up as control became his again. A wide grin refused to leave his features. He muttered something joyful in his native language as his eyes absorbed the beautiful sight in front of him.

Years of research, work, and mental stress had finally culminated into this moment. The twi'lek looked up at his greatest creation. She was beautiful.

Long silky brown hair cascaded down her bare back, just passed her shoulders. Shimmering emeralds served to observe the world around her. The curves and contours of her lithe form would drive any man mad with desire. She stood naked before him, eyes set firmly on his. Her jaw was clenched and her lips tightly formed a straight line. Overall, her face looked quite bored. She seemed to show no sign of humiliation or even notice that she stood before a man without any clothing to protect her modesty.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

The woman bent her elbow and flexed her fingers to test them. Her head lolled back before rotating and cracking the neck loudly. "I seem to be fine," she replied.

"Good, good," the twi'lek muttered as he quickly grabbed a datapad from his desk and began to type in the results of his work. The young woman folded her arms and began to scan the room. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is an abandoned research station on Polis Massa. This is where I've been working to create you."

She walked passed the twi'lek over to a table filled several different geometrically shaped devices. "These are the holocrons you streamed into my brain during development?" she asked him.

"All of the Jedi and Sith holocrons I could find," he replied proudly. "Including one of Revan's personal holocrons."

"I see," she replied as she ran a hand over one of them. "Swordsmanship, force forms, philosophy, tactics, and linguistic data."

"Everything I thought you would need."

"Need?" she repeated.

"Yes. Once you've undergone a thorough physical analysis you will begin work on the job you were created for."

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Is there is something wrong?" he asked in confusion.

The young woman turned to face the man who created her, eyes narrowed. A sinister look gleamed in those dark green pupils. "The job I was created for," she mimicked him. "You mean to exist as your slave. You would want me to be your body guard and your assassin. You would want my body to be yours and use me for your own self serving pleasures. That is what is wrong, _Master._"

The twi'lek's eyes furrowed in indignation. "You will do as commanded, Rena!"

The woman began to laugh at his words. She threw her head back as she cackled in amusement. "You're wrong, Doctor," she replied.

The beautiful woman extended her hand towards her creator. His eyes widened as he felt the oxygen supply in his lungs suddenly disappear. His hands immediately went to his throat, trying to pry away the invisible hands that choked him, but to no avail. He tried to speak, but it was impossible. The twi'lek's shod feet began to lift off the ground and into the air. His blood began to compact and he felt the pressure inside of his being increase greatly. A feeling of overwhelming claustrophobia took the green alien.

"I am my own person," she said to him as she began to walk towards him. "I may be the product of your experiments, but I am more of a sentient being than you could be."

A deep purple colored blood began to drip from the twi'lek's nose and eyes as his blood pressure continued to rise at an uncontrolled rate. His heart was thundering harder than he had ever known it to.

She finally clenched her hand into a tight fist, allowing the power that surrounded her creator's body to crush him. His body exploded, sending blood and remains flying in every direction. The power that had killed him quickly moved to surround his killer, halting the spray of blood and flesh before it touched her white skin. The purple liquid dripped to the ground, leaving her untouched.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she said to the mangled remains that littered the ground. "I do not exist to serve you. Soon enough, my future will be my own and I will live my life the way I want to, but first there is a small matter to be dealt with."

She turned away from her creator's remains and looked up at the roof. Polis Massa's facilities did not use conventional durasteel in its architecture, but instead transparisteel, making it look like the entire base was made out of glass. The endless abyss of space hovered above her and she smiled. The stars twinkled down at her, their beauty filling her with a sense of awe. There were so many wondrous things in this world. Her mind knew what these things were, but her soul did not and it yearned to. Her mind was that of a wise sage and cunning warrior, but her heart and soul were those of a child. There were so many things she yearned to know. Soon enough she would. Soon she would know all of the pleasures, both physical and emotional, that this world had to offer her, but first she had a mission. The image of a man flickered in her mind, bringing anger to the surface. She was the product of this man's DNA. The exact same genetic makeup ran in their veins. He was her and she was him and this was something she would not accept. There could only be one Revan in the galaxy at one time and that was her.

**I know this was a very short chapter, but it is just the prologue. Updates should come soon. Don't worry. Please tell me what you think. I've been playing around with this idea for awhile and I think I've finally got my ideas down enough to post them. There's still some things to work out, but that'll come with the rest. Anyways, please review. All input is valued and I do not mind constructive criticism. Flames are not appreciated, but will be taken with dignity. **


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, KOTOR, and several other aspects of this story. However, the plot, several characters, and dialogue are mine. I am making no profit for this, nor do I intend to. If you want to post this fic on your own site, please consult me first and I will most likely allow you to. **

**The Dark Clone**

**Chapter I: Encounter  
**

The former Jedi Knight, Revan, was lying alone on a beach with the sun shining down on his muscular form and a smirk on his face. His eyes were closed in order to protect themselves from the sheer intensity of this planet's star. The sound of someone walking through the sand met his ears and a shadow soon blocked out the sun's rays from over him.

"Are you just going to lie there all day or are you going to join me?" Bastila Shan asked him in a severe tone. Revan opened his eyes and looked up at the woman he loved. She had a playful smirk on her face, despite the fact that her arms were folded and she maintained her lecture stance. The former padawan's body glistened in the sun as the water dripped down it. She was dressed only in a dark blue swimsuit, which accented her lush form nicely. Revan looked her up and down with a smile.

He reached out, extending his hand to her. She took it, but before she could pull him to his feet, he pulled her down on top of himself. The two were soon lost in a passionate kiss as Revan rolled on top of her. After a moment, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Bastila's pale blue eyes met his dark emerald colored ones with a look of love and desire. "Very typical of a male," she commented regarding the trick he had just pulled on her.

"If you want someone who won't do that, you may have to look into women," he told her as he rolled onto his back. Bastila readjusted herself so that she could rest her head on his well toned chest and smiled.

"I'd rather not," she replied.

"Then stop complaining," he muttered as he wrapped an arm around her.

It had been nearly a year since Revan had returned from unknown space, claiming that the True Sith had been in essence finished off for good. The beast-like creatures had not been wiped out completely, but Revan and his friend Eli had crippled their government and killed enough of their leaders to ensure that they would be done for quite some time. They would need an immensely persuasive and powerful warrior to step in and take control of the last of their race if they were ever to come to power again. Those that had survived his raid in the heart of their empire had fled deeper into unknown space and were no longer a threat. The Republic was safe again and he was home.

A near-death experience on one of the Sith worlds had changed Revan's view on numerous subjects. Before he had left for unknown space, he and Bastila had hidden their relationship from the Jedi Council and had kept their passions for one another on a firm leash. After he had been gone for nearly a four years though, he was captured and taken prisoner on a Sith world near the capital of their empire. After weeks of endless torment and suffering, the former Sith Lord was rescued by an old friend and comrade in arms. The Jedi Exile, Eli Paladine, stormed the Sith Temple where he was being held and released him. The two former Jedi raided the Sith capital city and killed their leaders.

They returned to Republic space shortly afterwards. Both went to Telos so that they could find their respective companions. Brianna Kae had gone back to Atris's Jedi Academy in the polar regions of Telos, while Bastila Shan was working with the TSF to help restore the planet to its former state of existence. Eli and Brianna had agreed to stay with Atris in her academy and help her recover from the trauma she had undergone.

The two Jedi had gone back to Coruscant where the newly formed Jedi Council waited for them. They had regarded Revan with suspicion, seeing as how the outer regions had been where he fell to the dark side before. The council was pleased to see that the dark side of the Force did not seem to taint the knight at all.

An offer was made to Revan. The former Sith Lord could have taken a seat on the High Jedi Council and attain the rank of master. He had declined the offer. Before all of the Jedi, Revan professed his undying love for Bastila and explained that there was no place in the Jedi Order for either of them anymore. This decision was met with both approval and disapproval.

After leaving Coruscant, they traveled together to Talravin, where Bastila visited her mother's grave for the first time. The two had been moving from place to place ever since. They usually stayed in one place for a month or two before moving on. Neither had any fear of being attacked. They no longer moved for the sake of tactics. It was simply a matter of time. The galaxy had so many beautiful things to offer them and they wanted to see it all together. Revan had seen so many awe inspiring things during his travels and during the Mandalorian Wars that Bastila, having grown up on Dantooine and lived on Telos for the rest of her time had never seen.

There were still seven more planets they wanted to visit together. Once they had seen all of the proclaimed paradises in the galaxy, they would return to Coruscant and be married. There days of fighting were over.

Bastila slowly forced herself to stand up and looked down at her fiancé. "Come on," she said as she pulled on his hand to get him to stand up.

"Too comfortable," he replied.

"You're lying on a sandy blanket and you're sopping wet," she scoffed. "How can you be comfortable?"

"Well I wasn't sopping wet until someone came over here and fell on top of me," he retorted. "Besides, I'm not covered in sand. That's just you."

Rolling her eyes, Bastila began to kick heaps of sand on top of the former Sith Lord. Revan groaned as he slowly sat up and scowled at her. She smiled at him playfully before turning towards the water. "Come in when you want me," she told him.

Revan shook his head as he stood up. The sun was just starting to set and the ocean glistened in its rays. He noticed Bastila turn to glance back at him. He smiled and began to chase after her. The former Jedi padawan stopped at the edge of the water and turned back to see if Revan had followed. Indeed he had. The moment she turned around, he tackled her and they both went rolling in the water.

--

The door to their hotel room opened and Revan and Bastila walked in, arms around one another. The luxury suite that the two of them managed to afford everywhere they went was quite large. There were three rooms: a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room. They walked over to the couch in the middle of the living room and fell onto the couch with each other.

"Message," their computer terminal droned at them. "Message."

"Ignore it," Revan told her as she tried to get up to go answer it.

She planted a firm kiss on his lips and pulled away from him. He watched her as she went towards the computer. His head rested against the arm of the couch and he closed his eyes. He heard the distinct beep that accompanied the beginning of a recorded message.

Revan looked up when he heard strange guttural words being muttered over the message. A confused smile appeared on his face, while Bastila was simply confused. "What is that?" she asked.

"Wrong room I guess," he replied.

"What is it saying?" she asked.

"Dunno," he replied. "Don't recognize the language."

"Deleted," the computer said after Bastila pressed the key to erase the message.

She walked back over to where Revan was lying and fell back on top of him, falling into a passionate kiss.

--

That night, Revan looked down into the apartment where the source of her DNA slept through the scope of her modified sniper rifle. She could see two people in the bed. One of them was definitely her source, but the other was a female companion of some sort. According to her research, he had left the Jedi Order so that he could be with a woman named Bastila Shan. Odds were this woman was the former Jedi padawan.

She put down her weapon and turned away. The black case that she kept her weapon in was lying open on the ground beside her. She reached over and pulled a special lens out of the case. After fitting it over the scope, Revan retook her sniper position and looked back down at her prey and his mate.

The new lens was designed to scan and analyze the current health and status of those it viewed. The two bodies in the bed were now a deep orange color, indicating a healthy body temperature for both. Numbers began to flash, indicating different statistics. Both of them were definitely asleep, judging by their heart rate and brain activity. More stats continued to flash, indicating perfect health. Finally, the last statistic popped up, which the one she was most was interested in. The woman had a midichlorian count of about seventeen thousand, while the male had close to twenty.

She set the weapon aside again and stood up. There could be no doubt that the man down there was the source of her genetic makeup. They had an equal midichlorian count, meaning that they had an equal affinity for the Force. She looked down at the rifle that was lying on the ground with consideration. The rifle would make things easier. It would be so simple to pick up the rifle and finish the job. It took a serious amount of self control to stop her from doing it.

"There would be no honor in killing him like this," she thought to herself. "Only the most worthy deserves to live. There is no worth in killing him from a distance."

She dropped down to one knee and put the rifle back into the case. Beside the black plasteel container was a black leather sheath with that covered a heavily modified vibrosword. Revan was ready to dispose of her shadow. He was a thorn in her side and she had no intention of leaving it there to play games. The thorn needed to be plucked. There was no reason to wait for a more opportune time. She could match his field experience with the vast amount of Jedi and Sith knowledge her creator had streamed into her brain before she had come to completion.

The slick sound of metal sliding against metal met her ears as the blade came free of the sheath. The power cell had been changed out a mere hour previously and the original edge had been replaced with a deadly serrated one. The cloned copy of the former Sith Lord was confident of her prowess with a blade, despite the fact that she had never actually faced anyone in combat. Holorecords of famous duels between both soldiers and Force wielders had been downloaded into her memory, giving her a creative flare that most normally trained swordsmen wouldn't have.

Revan made her way towards the hotel where her enemy slept in the arms of his companion. Her way was unimpeded and she made her way to the guest lounge, where she sliced into the computer system to ascertain the information she needed regarding his room number and service. Soon afterwards, she got up and made her way to the room. Those she passed along the way passed by her as if she were not there. There eyes didn't even seem to register that she existed.

The elevator door opened and she stepped out into the hallway of the twenty-eighth floor. Her enemy slept in the room marked "2886." The golden numbers that were emblazoned on the wooden door brought a smile to her. Anticipation made her quiver as she sliced the small keypad that locked the door. Using a computer spike, the clone broke the lock and the door opened.

The room inside was completely dark. The living room well furnished with two couches, an easy chair, and a glass top table with an ornate bouquet of flowers in the center. The curtain that went over the sliding glass door that led to the balcony billowed, seeing as how the door was slightly open. She dismissed this as a careless mistake as she walked into the bedroom and smiled. The sheets of the bed twisted as someone turned in his or her slumber. The clone couldn't tell who. She simply stepped forward with a smile, which immediately turned into a frown. The sheet covered the lithe form of a rather stunning looking woman, but that was all. She slept alone in the bed.

The clone's suddenly reached out with the Force, but realized it was too late. She spun around just in time to see an enraged face before a fist collided with her jaw. Pain spread through the area and staggered backwards, bumping into the dresser behind her. The slight clatter of the knick-knacks on the wooden surface of the furniture piece was enough to wake the sleeping woman. She sat up with a gasp, but seemed to come to her senses quickly.

"Damn it," Revan swore.

Her enemy stared at her with dark eyes. Her fingers gripped her sword tighter in their grasp. She raised it into an offensive stance, one that would normally be used by those who practiced the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. The man across the room seemed to recognize the stance and fell into an unarmed Echani fighting stance. His companion was on her feet and fell into a similar pose behind him. Both of the former Jedi waited for her to make the first move.

In order to test her opponent, Revan slashed with her blade towards his shoulder. He stepped back and deflected the blade from the side with the back of his hand. He retook his stance and went back to waiting. She stepped forward, spinning around in a circle as she went and went towards his upper thigh. He stepped back again, but she pressed forward this time. He was forced to retreat even further. Revan stopped her attack before she made a fatal mistake, as he enemy had hoped. He had stepped into the threshold of the room, expecting her to follow, which would have left her back wide open to his mate.

Revan changed targets and went towards the woman instead. Bastila rolled across the bed to dodge the horizontal swipe and landed behind her attacker. The female clone quickly moved to take the position Bastila had held moments ago in order to avoid an attack from her original from behind. She swung her leg in a bone crunching round house kick and slammed it into his back. He was thrown forward landed on all fours in front of his lover. In order to protect her companion, Bastila stepped forward used the Force to throw the clone back. Revan had a much higher affinity to the Force than Bastila did and merely waved the attack away. She stepped forward and made an attempt to penetrate the former Jedi's forehead with her blade. Bastila turned away, but was too slow. The blade nicked her shoulder, piercing the material of her night shirt.

Revan heard both of her enemies hiss violently and saw them both go for their shoulders. Blood oozed from the laceration on the woman's shoulder, staining her white shirt. Bastila stepped back to allow her mate to shield her. He quickly stepped up and moved towards her, baiting her to attack. Revan took the bait and attempted to stab the former Sith Lord. He quickly pivoted and moved to take his enemy from behind. Her enemy wrapped his arm her throat and used his other arm to immobilize her sword arm.

"Don't move," he hissed into her ear with a venomous threat behind his words.

In response Revan threw her head backwards, smashing the base of her skull into his nose. The former Dark Lord grunted as he turned his head away to avoid another blow. His clone didn't take this as a reason to stop and continued to attack. Her head banged into his jaw and the side of his head several times before he finally backed away. Once she was free, she turned around and attempted to attack him with a wide slash.

Having forgotten his mate, Revan had focused solely on her adversary. The Force sent her a flicker of a warning, but it was too little, too late. Bastila overtook her in a split second. The former padawan knocked her legs out from under her, which sent her toppling over. The vibrosword went soaring in the air. A hand reached out and snatched the hilt. Revan looked up and saw that her enemy had grabbed the weapon. He brought it down, resting the tip of the blade just above her jugular.

"Don't move," he repeated with a deadly calmness to his deep voice.

Despite the darkness in the room, Revan could tell that the man she was cloned from didn't let his eyes leave her. The expression on his face was unchanging. His mate on the other hand seemed to be reacting as if the two were talking. Were they communicating somehow? No! They couldn't be. The Force didn't allow for mental communication on that level. Force ghosts were the only way to communicate that strongly.

"Who are you?" he asked her after a long moment.

Revan didn't answer. She merely held his gaze defiantly. Frustrated, he sighed and glanced at the other woman. Bastila nodded, as if she had just received an order to be carried out. She crawled over the bed and made her way to the door. She flipped the switch and the lights in the room went on. For the first time, the two former Jedi were able to study their assailant's features.

The one with the sword to her neck refused to display anything in his mind before an attacker, but the other one was less well trained. Bastila raised an eyebrow as she looked the woman over. Revan knew what was going on in her mind. The clone bore an uncanny resemblance to the original. The silky chocolate hair was identical in color. Their eyes were matching sets of dark emeralds that bore into each other. Their facial structures were very similar. Bastila instantly realized that the crooked confident smile that was forming on her face was identical to her lover's.

And then Revan saw it. Her opponent's hand faltered and the blade shook. With speed that was impossible for a Force-blind, she kicked him in the upper arm, deadening it to all feeling. He groaned as the sword went flying. The clone jumped to her feet and threw both of them back with the Force. The sheer power of the attack hurled them both into the wall, knocking all of the pictures and portraits on the wall down to the ground.

The cloned assailant turned around and used the Force to shatter the transparisteel window. The glass exploded and went flying out into the gardens below. With one glance back at her original, Revan leapt out of the window in a Force assisted jump, calling the fallen sword with her. With the grace of a crane, she twirled through the air and landed deftly on her feet, twenty-eight stories below.

**Ok, so this was a quick update since all I gave you last time was the prologue. I know this is only the first couple of chapters, but I would like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions to make the style clearer. Please review. I want feedback. I'd also take storyline suggestions. So far I haven't brought in all of the characters from the first game (I have the next two chapters after this already written) and I would like ideas for what to do with them. So far, Jolee, Juhani, Zalbaar, HK-47, and T3 have not been written in. If you have suggestions for any of these characters, please send them in. **


	3. Chapter II

**The Dark Clone**

**Chapter II: So what's your Story?**

"A female version of Revan?" Admiral Carth Onasi repeated as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the image before him. Bastila Shan, several worlds away, nodded back at him. "How'd she look?" he asked jokingly.

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Really Carth, is that necessary?" the former Jedi asked with a mock disgusted tone in her voice.

The Republic admiral shrugged with a chuckle. "So you think he may have family that we didn't know about?" he inquired.

"That's the only thing we can think of. Besides, it's not like he would remember. The Jedi inducted him into the order when he was four years old."

Carth frowned. "Getting the Jedi to give me the information on one of their knights could be difficult," he explained. "You know how they are."

"And they've only gotten worse since the Revan and Eli returned," she added.

"I'll see what I can do," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied. "It's… it's good to see you again."

"You too," he said with a warm nod. "Tell him I… you know."

"I will," she said with an awkward smile.

With that, Carth cut the transmission and leaned back in his chair. He sighed deeply and turned to look at the left drawer of his desk. Without thinking, he pulled the drawer open and started searching for his bottle of Tarisian ale and a glass. Once he located the items, he quickly poured himself a drink and downed it.

He slammed the glass down on his desk and groaned loudly. Seeing Bastila again had been harder than he had expected. An aide had informed him that she was on the line and he had been shocked to say the least. He had not spoken with the former Jedi padawan since Revan and Paladine had returned from the unknown regions of space. The memories were not fond ones.

Revan had come to Telos to claim his woman after returning. During that time, Carth had been dating someone he had met in one of the restoration zones on the planet's surface. It was time to celebrate. Bastila had invited this woman to come with them for a night out, which she had. While they were at the cantina, a fight had broken out between Revan and a group of drunks. A shot had been fired. Carth's girlfriend had been struck in the chest and had died within minutes.

The Republic admiral attacked his old friend in a fit of rage. Overcome by guilt, Revan didn't fight back or even try to defend himself. The two had parted with hate burning in the heart of one and despair in the other. They hadn't spoken to each other since. As time went on, Carth had fallen into a fit of regret far darker than Revan's. He felt guilty for blaming his friend and even worse for attacking him. By the time he had realized his mistake, it was too late. Revan and Bastila had already gone into isolation with one another. After expending a great deal of time and a hefty sum of credits, Carth realized that if the two Jedi didn't want to be found they would not be found. Broken and alone, Carth moved back to Coruscant where his son, Dustil, was working as an advisor on the planet's orbital defense security.

Well, this was his second chance. Whoever this woman was that had attacked Revan and Bastila was, he had to thank her for bringing them back to him. He would not let them down again. He put the liquor back into his desk and stood up. Making an appointment to see a Jedi Master could be difficult, but Carth was lucky enough to have certain connections that other officers would not have. After calling in several favors and cutting a few deals, the admiral was set up to meet with Jedi Master Cede.

A transport took the old war hero to the Jedi Temple, where he was greeted by the old dark skinned Jedi Master. Cede had begun to grown thick gray hair along the side of his head, though the top was completely bald. A similar colored mustache and beard had sprouted as well. His robes were well pressed and groomed. He greeted the Republic soldier with a gruff handshake and a nod.

"Admiral Onasi?" he asked.

"The same," Carth replied. "Master Cede I take it?"

"Yes. Your message said it was urgent," the Jedi Master said, clearly wanting to get this over with.

"Yes," Carth agreed.

"Come inside," Cede ordered as he turned away from the transport.

Carth quickly followed, making his way off the landing pad and into the structure of the Jedi Temple. "Well, what is it?" the Jedi asked once they were inside, though he didn't break pace.

"It's about one of your former students," Carth replied. "I need a background search."

"If that's what you're here for, Admiral, you may as well leave. That information is confidential."

"And for good reason," Carth lied. "but a problem has arisen that needs to be dealt with."

"Admiral, the Jedi keep such records secret in order to shield both our students and the families they came from danger. If a man were to find out that his son fell to the dark side and died in the Jedi Civil War, he would be devastated."

"I understand," Carth urged. "but this is a rather special case. I need access to the records."

"I'm sorry, Admiral," Cede said as he stopped to look at Carth. "No."

"You have to," he pushed. "What if there was a new threat? What if there was someone out there who could cause just as much trouble as Revan if he or she were to remain on the loose?"

Cede studied the admiral closely for a moment before he shook his head. "This is one individual you speak of?" he asked. Carth nodded. "Then I'd call you a fool. The Jedi would have been able to pick up a Force sensitive with that sort of power. No such Jedi could go unnoticed for long."

"I know what I'm saying is strange, but you have to believe me. There could be a very dangerous Force user out there."

"Then the Jedi will deal with this problem when the time comes. Good day, Admiral. I trust you can find your way out."

--

Revan watched in interest as the Republic admiral turned away from the Jedi Master with a frustrated growl. The Jedi Master stormed off and the officer was left alone. She smiled, knowing her chance had come. Her hand slid over his wrist to stop him from leaving after she approached him. He looked about in confusion for a moment before she lowered her Force cloak, allowing him to see her.

"I can help you, Admiral," she said to him.

He took a moment to inspect her with a critical eye, but he didn't seem to recognize her, much to her relief. She had disguised herself in Jedi robes and so far, no one had stopped her. The plan was working. "Disobeying a Jedi Master could get you into a lot of trouble," he said to her. "It's too much to ask." He pulled his wrist away and started to walk away. "Thanks," he called back to her.

"Was what you said true?" she asked adding a tone of false concern to her voice. "Is there someone as dangerous as Revan out there?" Carth turned back to look at her. He gave a brief nod. "Admiral Onasi, I am a Jedi. The Masters may be corrupt, but it is my job to protect the Republic. Let me help you!"

Not fifteen minutes later, the Republic admiral and the cloned Jedi were inside of the Jedi records room. Revan was sitting at the computer, typing away, while Carth paced back and forth nervously. "I've almost got it," she assured him. "The council's put heavy encryptions on every file related to Darth Revan."

Carth nodded absently as he continued to pace. Another five minutes passed without result. Ten minutes went by. Soon it was twenty. Finally, Carth couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to her chair and looked at the screen over her shoulder. She typed in another few keys and the screen changed. The words "Access Grant" flashed and a page of files and reports came up.

"Got it!" she said triumphantly. She had expected security on all of Revan's files, but she hadn't expected it to be as difficult as it was. The Jedi had a rather adept computer expert among their ranks.

She began enter new commands into the computer, which would send the file to her personal computer back in the lower city. "I'm sending these files to you," she told him. "You had better get out of here before-,"

"Admiral Onasi?" Carth froze and Revan groaned. The two looked up to see Master Cede looking at them with an angry expression. The Jedi Master walked up the two of them and glanced at the computer screen. His eyes filled with rage once he realized what they had done. "How dare you?" he sputtered at Carth.

"Master Cede, it was my fault!" Revan admitted as she stood up.

Cede turned to face her and then stopped short. "Who are you?" he demanded.

She looked at him with a crooked smile and ran a hand through her chocolate colored hair. "My name is Revan," she replied. "The Revan."

Cede regarded her with confusion for a moment before his anger got the better of him. "Listen, padawan, you're treading on thin ice. Report to your quarters until you are called.

"Padawan?" she repeated with interest. She seemed to mull this over in her mind while Cede and Onasi stared at her with confusion. "I am the most powerful Force adept you have ever met, Master. I think I deserve a higher rank than that."

"You," the master said as he drew near her.

"Back off!" she snarled, sending him flying with a wave of Force energy from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Carth cried aghast.

"Get down, Onasi," she ordered as she shoved him down to his knees. "This is between the good master and me."

Cede stood up and was literally shaking with rage. He ignited a glimmering green lightsaber as Revan drew her augmented vibrosword. The Jedi Master leapt, closing the distance between the two of them, and struck at her wide a wide arc. Revan countered his Soresu style with her Ataru and attempted to penetrate his defenses.

Carth watched dumbstruck as the two fought. Then it slowly hit him. "A female version of Revan," he whispered to himself. He clenched his fist angrily, finding it hard to believe how stupid he had been. The twin heavy pistols on his belt were in his hands in a second and he waited for a break in the action so he could attack.

The opportunity wasn't very forthcoming however. Cede and Revan seemed to be evenly matched. The master's defenses were difficult to penetrate and hadn't attacked her yet, which left him completely invulnerable to her blade. Finally, she decided to take a new approach. She attempted to bring his blade down on his head, which he easily blocked. The two grappled fiercely for a moment before Revan unleashed a mighty Force scream. The waves of sonic energy took the Jedi Master completely by surprise, causing him to drop all of his defenses. A brutal kick to the chest sent him sprawling backwards and gasping for breath. Next, a full powered Force push sent Cede flying through the air and smashing through several computer terminals. They watched as the wires disconnected from power conduits, causing electric strands to going flying. The clone flicked her hand and the tip of each wire found its way to Cede

Revan studied him for a moment to make sure he was dead. She turned away and saw Carth pointing his blasters at him. "Come on," she ordered. "We need to leave."

"Don't move," he ordered.

"Onasi, the Jedi are going to consider you responsible. Come with me."

"You attacked Revan and Bastila," he accused. "I'm not going to join you after that!"

"I am Revan!" she thundered.

"I served with the real Revan, sweetheart," he sneered. "You aren't _him_."

Without waiting for an answer, Carth took two shots at her. She leapt away, using the Force to speed her escape. Another Force scream sent Onasi flying. He smashed into the wall, losing consciousness instantly. Revan was about to flee the room, but she stopped and turned back. She didn't have long before the Jedi would realize there was a problem and would be on her tail, but an idea occurred to her. The clone went to the unconscious officer's side and knelt down. Placing her fingers on each temple, she closed her eyes and began to meditate. Images began to flash through her mind quickly. Master Cede's death was followed by night after night of drinking and vomiting. Then there was the fight between him and the man who had been the source of her DNA. Five years of emptiness and loneliness filled her mind before she watched a rusty orange droid and a small astromech droid fend off several Star Forge battle bots and Dark Jedi. A young man who looked very similar to the Republic admiral was yelling at him. Time continued to pass. The scenes of Carth's past continued to flood into her mind, teaching her more and more about him.

Once she had scanned his memories, Revan moved quickly to mark Carth's mind. It was a skill that hadn't been used by Jedi in centuries, but one she felt would prove useful. It was possible that she would be able to control him from a distance, like a puppet if she ever needed to call on him. A slave that had served with her original would be useful. Withdrawing her hands, Revan stood up and fled the scene, leaving the admiral and Jedi Master for the authorities to find.

--

Bastila Shan sighed wearily as she looked over at her companion. Revan had been rather irritable lately, not that she could blame him. Their vacation had been ruined by an unknown assailant, who may have been a relation of his. It had been four days since they had asked for Carth Onasi's help and still there was no word. News was circulating the holonet that a Jedi Master on Coruscant had been attacked by a dark Jedi and a Republic admiral, and to top everything off, they had been thrown out of the hotel where they had been staying when they were attacked due to the damages.

The Force only knew how, but they had ended up on Nar Shaddaa to retrieve some old possessions of theirs that they had hoped to retire years ago. Having returned from the war with the True Sith, Revan had decided to give up his life as a warrior in order to live peacefully with Bastila. Hoping never to need them again, Revan and Bastila had stored all of their armor and weapons on Nar Shaddaa in Mira's hideout, which had become more of a storage center since the fiery red head had married Canderous Ordo and moved to Dxun with him.

As Revan walked up to the facility, he felt the cries of pain and anguish that Nar Shaddaa had radiated since the Mandalorian Wars. He tried to push it from his mind, knowing that even years of kindness wouldn't alleviate the planet's suffering. After Bastila entered the code, the door slid open and the two former Jedi walked into the cluttered room and began to look about.

It wasn't long before Revan found the customized armor that he had built before he left for the outer regions. The black armor was similar to the armored robes he had worn as the Dark Lord, though he had removed all of the crimson accents and replaced them with either black or grey. He had also disposed of the analytical mask that he had once worn, deciding that the Force was far more effective than any scanner. The various lightsabers he had use throughout his time had also been stored. They were arranged neatly in case with a violet velvet pillow inside. He ran his hands over his old weapons fondly. There was the saber he had used as a Jedi padawan, which had been constructed while he still was under the tutelage of Master Kreia. He had used this simple weapon, which contained a dark green crystal, up until the time he left the Jedi Order for the Mandalorian Wars, at which time the council took it from him.

The second was a more elegant weapon which he had designed while on route to Cathar to begin his first battle against the ruthless Mandalorian neo-crusaders. The weapon's shell had been designed in memory of the weapon used by his former master, Kreia. The crystal inside was a lighter green color than the first. The next weapon was one that he had not favored and had used only on one occasion. It was a violet colored double bladed saber. He had not actually built this weapon himself. It had belonged to a friend of his who had urged him to take up the practice of using a saberstaff during the wars. Once she had died, Revan had taken her saber and used it to avenge her. The Mandalorian corporal that had slain her had died, but Revan's lack of experience with such a weapon had nearly cost him his life. The weapon was subsequently retired.

The fourth weapon was constructed after his fall to the dark side. It was an electrum covered weapon with a blood red crystal inside. The shell was covered with various runes and markings that he had discovered and translated inside of the Trayus Academy on Malachor V. He had used this weapon until his duel with Bastila aboard his flagship. Bastila had recovered this weapon after saving his life. She had turned it over to the Jedi Council, who kept it on Dantooine. It was rediscovered by his friend Eli after their renegade former master, Kreia, killed Jedi Masters Vrook, Zez Kai El, and Kavar. Eli had taken up this weapon temporarily to battle the fallen Jedi Master, Atris and later against Kreia, who had taken on the name Darth Traya. The exile returned the weapon to Revan once he rescued him from the Sith in the outer regions.

The last two weapons were the ones Revan had constructed during the Jedi Civil War. The first was built on Dantooine when the council was retraining him to use the Force after they reprogrammed his mind. Again, this was a rather basic weapon, seeing as how it was a padawan saber. It had a dull blue crystal inside, which he had received from Master Zhar Lestin. He had abandoned this weapon for the more elegant one he constructed after studying on Korriban with the Sith. This one was coated with electrum, like his Sith saber, though no markings were carved into the hilt. He had found the crystal in a cave on Korriban, where he had set a group of redeemed Sith students free.

Revan took only this last weapon. It felt welcome in his hand again, as if a piece of him had finally been restored. Power coursed through the weapon. It was the power that it had imbibed while being active in his hands. This weapon had been the

there during Revan's most difficult times and had served with him while he was at the height of his power. No other weapon had absorbed so much Force energy from him. He activated the blade and he was instantly overcome by the sheer power it released. His eyes closed and a smile formed as the warmth of the energies that coursed within the weapon washed over him.

Bastila was overcome by a similar feeling when she ignited the double bladed lightsaber she had used since she had fought him on board his flagship. The sun colored blades illuminated the dark room until she deactivated the weapon.

Revan also closed down his azure hued blade and set it aside. He donned his black battle armor, along with the black cloak that went with it and attached his lightsaber to the belt. The armor and the weapons felt so natural to him. He wondered now how he had been able to part with them for so long and how it was that he had not missed them. He turned to Bastila and saw that she had changed into the mesh armor she had worn during their travels. The majority of the armor was white, though the armpits were a deep pink color, along with the inner thighs. A circle that started at the inner thigh and went all the way around was present on both legs. The wrists were also the same color. She clipped the saber to her belt and turned looked at Revan.

"What now?" she asked.

Revan paused for a long moment before answering. "I have no idea," he replied.

**Alright, I want to clarify this because I don't feel the description of Bastila's armor was very good. It sounded a tad overly feminine for her. Basically, she's supposed to be wearing the same armor as Ashley Williams. For those of you who don't know, Williams is a character in Bioware's game "Mass Effect" which was released for the X-Box 360. If you know what I'm talking about then that is good. If you do not, go to google and type in "Mass Effect Williams" on image search. The third result on the first row is a pretty good example of what I'm talking about. Also, I don't generally update this quickly, but I figured I should give you this to tide you over. You see, it's late April, which means next month is May. Everything is coming to an end. Finals are coming up, both school plays are going on, and I have AP testing to worry about. In other words, I won't be able to update frequently after I post chapter 4. Therefore, Chapters 3 and 4 should be up exactly a week and two weeks from today, but I don't know about anything after that. I apologize if I have to put this lower on my priority list.  
**


	4. Chapter III

**The Dark Clone**

**Chapter III: Planning  
**

Admiral Carth Onasi groaned loudly as he began to stir in his sleep. Once he became aware of himself, he became keenly aware of the dull ache that had spread through his entire body. The ache increased when he sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Admiral?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly as he put his hand to his forehead to stop the spinning.

He felt someone's hands on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was. The woman before him was pleasant enough to look and had a sweet freckled face and red hair, but he was fairly certain he didn't know her. She only laughed as he tried to call up a memory of her. "You can stop, Admiral. You don't know me," she assured him. "I'm Tanya Koy. I've been taking care of you since you came to this hospital."

"Hospital?" he repeated. "But… I don't remember."

"That's unfortunate," she told him. "You've been here for nearly a week. No body knows what happened to you."

"The last thing I remember…" he trailed off when he realized he couldn't remember anything. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in months. Everyday was the same, working at his desk.

"The day you were found, you visited the Jedi Temple. Do you remember why?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been to the Jedi Temple in years," he replied.

"Their surveillance videos placed you there only twenty minutes before a Jedi Master was killed."

"A Jedi Master was killed?" he repeated amazed.

"Master Cede," she confirmed. "The surveillance vids made it look like a suicide, but no one believes it."

"Suicide? Why?"

"It wasn't," she replied. "The vids show that he walked into the archives, trashed the room, and then pulled an exposed electric conduit out of the wall for his heart."

"Wow," was all the admiral could say.

"Alright, now I'm going to go get your doctor. Wait here," she ordered.

Carth looked at himself and smiled. He was dressed only in a hospital gown and had IVs sticking out of both his hands and forearms. "I wouldn't worry," he told her.

The nurse flashed a girly smile back at him as she left the room.

--

The clone of the former Sith Lord, Revan, had arrived on Nar Shaddaa two days after the original. She had not known this at the time, however. She had come for one reason. There was power to be had on the smuggler's moon. Men were willing to sell their souls on Nar Shaddaa for the cheapest of prices. Some wanted credits. Others wanted material goods. There was one thing that men wanted above all else though: women.

Now, Revan held herself above the law. She had power and that made her better than it. As far as she was concerned, if the law couldn't stop her, she had no reason to respect it or abide by it. She did have a sense of honor though. Her body was the product of a demented scientist and not the passion of a mother and a father, but that was irrelevant. The source of her body meant nothing. She had it and she had no intention of polluting it with the foul spices and other drugs that were so abundant on the small moon, nor did she intend to sacrifice it to the wants and desires of men. She saw herself as a leader. A leader didn't give herself to her servants as a bribe or bonus to their pay. A leader held herself above her men. They could look upon her with all the desire in space, but they would never know her touch.

This philosophy had caused a problem at first. The Delta Sector of Nar Shaddaa housed an establishment where mercenaries went to find work. Bounties always made their way to the Hunter's Lounge, as it was called. The best work to be found on the smuggler's moon could be found there. Upon hearing this, Revan had gone down to investigate. She had posed as another bounty hunter initially. She had stormed into the building, dressed in a specially crafted Echani battle suit that she had stolen. Her specially designed vibrosword had hung at her hip, while a repeating blaster rifle had hung in a harness on her back. The sight of a woman in the hunter's office was not rare, but few women were as demanding as her.

There had been a Hutt running the establishment. It was dead now. She had gutted the beast in front of every single bounty hunter in the room. Most had been impressed by her display, while others were angered by the displacement of work her actions would cause. One unlucky hunter had joined the slug-like creature in death for criticizing her actions. The other hunters quickly fell into place once she made her proposition. Her promise was a good one. They would become legends for killing the infamous Sith Lord that had betrayed the Republic and began the Jedi Civil War. Once he was dead, they would return to Nar Shaddaa and take over. The Exchange would be theirs, along with the infinite supplies and credits at its disposal.

While the offer was tempting, Revan quickly learned that her men needed constant assurance of her skill and brutality as a leader. After being on Nar Shaddaa for only a week, they began to question her. They claimed she was not moving fast enough. Rebellion began. One bounty hunter approached her and tried to force her to move faster. In order to prove that he was more powerful than her, he had tried to force himself on her. What she had done to him could be considered no less than a bloodbath. The news spread quickly amongst her new servants. They were working for a Dark Jedi.

Another week passed before there was another insurrection. This is where the problems had really begun. The Twi'lek had attempted to pursue a sexual relationship with her, which she had been less than pleased with. This is when she first turned her attention to her female bounty hunters. Few of them seemed to have any moral standards and provided a great deal of entertainment to the males. The Twi'lek had commented about other female leaders from the past. They had all been willing to "properly reward" their men.

Why the female hunters weren't good enough for the males was beyond her comprehension. She had more important matters to attend to. Her original was somewhere in the Beta sector. He and his mate had been hiding out there for over three weeks now. The two former Jedi had worked hard to mask their presence in the Force, but occasionally they had slipped. It had only been for a moment each time, but a moment had been long enough. The clone of the former Jedi and Sith had narrowed down their location to a six block radius. Soon she would fine them and the game would be over.

Today was one of those days when her nerves had taken just about all the punishment they could. Her private quarters in the building that she and her followers were using were nice, but not sound proof. Unfortunately, the bounty hunters were not a quiet group. Each night was a party. They stole barrels of ales and juma juice each day and used it all at night. Each night had a similar routine. The party would begin. Loud music would blare through the walls for several hours while the hunters drank and feasted. Later on, the music would fade. The hunters would gather around the barrels and tell stories of past victories and bounties. Soon, interest in talk faded. Sexual tension broke and the rooms surrounding hers would be filled with screams and groans of passion.

This was bad enough on a normal day, but today was worse. A sect of the hunters had raided a local brothel and kidnapped close to thirty male and female prostitutes. The problem was that they had no place to store their prisoners when they were not being used. There were no force cages or ray shields to trap them in. As the night faded and the hunters fell asleep, their prisoners would be able to walk right out the door, which would mean the authorities would be on them quickly. A shootout with what passed for the law on Nar Shaddaa was not what she wanted. She was already sure that her enemy knew that she was on the smuggler's moon. She had made no attempt to hide her Force signature, but she didn't want to flaunt herself. The two of them would meet soon, but it would be when and where she wanted. She didn't want him rushing in as a hero to end some petty street fight.

"I've made up my mind," she stated as she folded her arms.

"Boss, come on!" a male human pleaded.

"Really, are you going to question my orders?" she asked languidly, which carried a deadly threat between the lines.

The mercenary was silent, but his features were twisted into an aggravated scowl. Revan ignored this and turned to the group of prostitutes who were grouped together at blaster point. With a single nod, the hunters lowered the weapons they had trained on the hostages.

"I really must offer you my sincerest apologies," she said to them. "These aren't the brightest hired guns in the galaxy. You may leave. However, if a single officer makes his way to this building, we will hunt you all down. If one of you squeals, the rest will die. Don't make that mistake."

She jerked her head towards the door and the captives quickly scampered away. She turned to her servants and sighed. "I implore you all to have patience," she snarled at each of them. "We will make our move soon, but if my work is constantly hampered by your actions, you will never see a single credit that you could have had. Now go away and don't disturb me again.

There was a great deal of muttering as the mercenaries walked away. Each grumbled his or her dissatisfaction, but refused to speak up. Revan heard these comments, but ignored them. She had something more important back in her room. She proceeded back into it, magnetically sealing the door behind her. None of her servants had ever entered her room. It would have stirred them to anger. She kept them all on a very short leash, as a master must if she is to gain obedience from her kath hound. The men and women were not allowed to sleep outside of the base. Despite the fact that they had stolen enough credits to put rent a room inside a luxury hotel, they were forced to sleep in the large open room in the center of the building. They didn't sleep on beds. They were forced to rest on dull colored mats, which were not at all comfortable. The blankets they used were thing and their pillows were rough. This had been a source of numerous complaints, as one might imagine.

She, on the other hand, slept on a soft new mattress, with several soft pillows, and nice warm quilts at night. They were forced to store their possessions in small footlockers. She had an entire closet and trunk for that. Aside from that, having men inside her quarters would only cause more problems. They had trouble controlling their passions as it was. She could only imagine how they would act in the room where she ate, slept, and changed. Despite the power she held over their heads, killing her servants only slowed her progress.

Progress would be irrelevant soon though. There were nearly seventy men and women working for her now. She had enough numbers to initiate her plan. She needed two things and two things only. She needed to ascertain the exact location of her DNA's source and she needed to complete the weapon that was on her desk.

A small cylindrical shaped device sat on a stand on the surface of her desk. A small panel had been pulled away, exposing the circuitry inside. All that was left was a small receptacle for a diamond shaped object. A shiny green rock was seated on the desk, along with a small cutting laser. She picked up the laser with her right hand and the rock with her left and began to shape it. Small slivers of green rock fell away as she cut the crystal in her hand. It was a delicate process that required both patience and precision. She had already ruined two other crystals while attempting to shape them.

This crystal was perfect though. There were no mistakes made while carving it. She set down the small laser and smiled. Examining it in her hand, she saw no flaws whatsoever. A smile creased her lips and she set the crystal into the diamond receptacle. She continued by connecting a few more circuits and sliding a glass disk over the crystal. It was impossible to be sure with a naked eye, but the cloned warrior saw nothing wrong with the interior of her nearly finished weapon. The energy emitter was pointed directly at the crystal, which was positioned to reflect the light through the glass disk, which served as her lens. With a satisfied nod, she slid the cover over the panel and held tested the small cylinder's weight.

An emerald hued blade sprang forth with a hiss as she thumbed the switch of her new weapon. The hum of the lightsaber drowned out the noise that came from outside. She twirled it experimentally, logging all of the new information instantly. A lightsaber's weight came entirely from its hilt. The blade added nothing. Therefore, it was much lighter to carry than a regular sword that had been wrought of metal. At first she found the difference to be unpleasant. She had used a sword for nearly an entire month now. She had gained a mastery of the weapon that she didn't yet possess for this new one. It didn't take her long to cast off such feelings. She fell into a crouched stance, swinging the blade in a wide strike. With Force assisted speed, she moved to deflect numerous imaginary blaster bolts that were rushing towards her. Each stroke of the weapon taught her more about it. Soon the weight difference didn't matter and she felt that she was just as suited to use the Jedi weapon as she was the vibro-weapons.

The blade retracted into the hilt as she deactivated the weapon. With a proud air, she clipped it to her belt, making her feel more worthy somehow. It was like she had crossed some ceremonial bridge. She was no longer a woman with a mission. She really was a Jedi now, which meant she was ready to face her opponent. After all, it would take a Jedi to kill a Jedi.

Now she just needed to find him.

--

Bastila Shan walked cautiously through the streets of Nar Shaddaa, still not completely comfortable with her surroundings. Despite the time she had spent on the smuggler's moon, the former Jedi padawan had not become accustomed to the endless sounds and vibrations the over populated world emitted into the Force. She had lived on small worlds her entire life. Her visits to most industrial worlds were short, allowing her to shield her mind for the entirety of her stay. This was a different case, however. The small moon of the planet Nal Hutta screamed day and night. Her mental shielding would not last long before she needed to rest.

Revan hadn't been bothered by this though. She supposed she understood why though. He had been living on or near major worlds since the Mandalorian Wars broke out. Still, the constant noise seemed impossible to adjust to.

As she walked back from the local cantina, she saw a group of people standing near an old warehouse. They were all huddled around one man, who was on his knees. It looked as if he was holding a slicing spike and was attempting to bypass the door's security measures. She raised an eyebrow at the ill-concealed break in attempt and sighed. Criminals were not very intelligent anymore. Calo Nord may have been evil, but at least he had some gray matter between his ears.

"You there!" she called to them. "Stop!"

She took the time to count how many there were. Eight. She had to contend with eight men. Each looked to be well armed and wearing fairly advanced armor. Their street tactics assured her that they were no threat though. Two of them broke off and rounded on her. She backed away, reaching for her lightsaber as she did.

"Take her!" one of them shouted. "Boss won't care if we take one!"

"Yeah!" another one agreed.

Bastila whirled about and drove her boot into an oncoming thug's cheek, causing him to strike the ground with force. He spat out blood before turning back to her. "You little schutta," he snarled as he stood up and jumped at her. She side-stepped the attack and struck the back of his neck with the side of her hand. He collapsed down to the ground, dead or unconscious. Another approached her, this one with a small knife in his hand. He swung at her, but she simply bent her waist forward, as if bowing, to avoid the attack that was aimed at her abdomen.

Igniting one end of her lightsaber, Bastila used the Force to hurl one of her attackers into a cluster of metal barrels that stood outside the warehouse. She turned back to the other thugs, who were now advancing on her. The locked door had been forgotten. They were worried only with the Jedi who had taken out two of them.

They all moved to attack, using a wide array of melee weapons. One with an axe was easily disarmed and thrown over the edge of the street, down into the city below. Another, wielding both a vibroblade and a Gamorrean cleaver, attempted to strike at her lightsaber hand. It had been a mistake. She easily saw the attack coming and ignited the other end of her weapon. The newly extended blade cut through the wood of the Gamorrean style axe, causing the blade to drop to the ground.

She swung her blade in a wide arc, knocking her attacker's blade aside. As another approached to aid his companion, she extended her hand and sent them all sprawling backwards with a wave of Force energy. A smile creased across her lips. She could sense that help was on the way, not that she needed it to finish these men off. She would probably be done by the time Revan arrived. With confidence, she retracted one of the blades from her lightsaber.

She quickly moved to dispatched two of the thugs with her weapon before moving towards a third. The blade was about to come down on him in a killing blow. Just before the blade landed, another saber intercepted her own. She could feel Revan standing beside her and looked up at him with a scowl.

"What are you-," she trailed off as she looked into the eyes of the woman who had attacked her in the hotel. "You," she hissed.

"Hello," the woman said haughtily.

Before the former padawan could respond, her body froze in place. She was suddenly unable to move at all. She had been put into a strong stasis hold, which she could not break. This woman that Bastila assumed to be one of Revan's family member's turned away, deactivating her emerald blade.

"Get her back to the base," she ordered the surviving thugs. "Use these." With that, the chocolate haired warrior tossed two small ring shaped devices at one of the men. The former Jedi recognized both. One was a neural disruptor, such as the one that the Black Vulkars had fixed her with on Taris and the other was a Force inhibitor. If it had been possible, her eyes would have widened. If it had just been the thought suppressor, there wouldn't have been a problem. Anyone with a strong mind could resist it. The Force inhibitor was another story though. Together, they would make her into little more than a puppet or a slave. She regained control of her body only after both rings were attached. By then it was too late. Her mind was gone and her powers would not save her.


	5. Chapter IV

The Dark Clone

**The Dark Clone**

**Chapter IV: Ruining Plans**

Curiosity had been both the savior and bane of sentient life since the beginning of time. Sentients were always interested in learning new things and learning why things were the way that they were. The original human inhabited worlds would never have known the benefits of alien life, nor the chaos caused by interspecies relations if they had shown no curiosity about the galaxy they lived in. They would have remained stranded, never knowing the secrets of space travel.

Some were more curious than others. Those who were new to their environment tended to show higher levels of curiosity than those who had lived and adapted to it. Therefore, it was not surprising that Revan wanted to know everything of the world around her. Despite the fact that she looked like a gorgeous, well developed woman who had seen the seasons change many times, it had actually only been a couple of months since her "birth." Common knowledge and scientific data had been streamed into her brain before she had been completed, but there were some things that history and logic could not describe.

The five senses, for example, cannot be described. One must have a familiarity with each before any descriptions of one can be understood. The word "sour" has no meaning to one who has never sampled anything with a sour taste. This same basic principle applies to all five of the senses. Therefore, how could she know what to expect when she felt something or an odor in the air caught her nose's attention.

With little previous experience in feeling, yet plenty of knowledge that described it, Revan was highly confused by much of the information stored in her brain. It had started out small. Basic feelings that anyone would be able to identify began to become daily aspects of her life. Then she began to grow more curious. There was one other thing that presented the same predicament as her body's five senses: emotions.

She had already familiarized herself with quite a few emotions, such as contentment or anger. Aggravation and confusion were common feelings. Even sadness had wormed its way into her life. Yet, there was one feeling that she could not understand and she could not force her body to feel. Love was still mysteries to her.

At first, she had simply believed love to be the lustful desires that her crew would display and indulge themselves in with each other, but this contradicted all of the material that she had been programmed with. Love and lust were defined as two separate entities, but she could not find the former anywhere. Men and women on Nar Shaddaa had abandoned their significant others, whom they claimed to love, in order to slake their thirsts of lust with her crew or in order to better their own lives financially or materially. They had even offered their loved ones up as payment to her. Was that love?

Today may have been the first day that she encountered someone who truly felt the emotion of love. Bastila Shan stood before her, contained within a force cage and fixed with a Force inhibitor. She stood with arms crossed and eyes closed, as if meditating, which only confused the clone even more. She had no connection to the Force. How was she channeling it through herself? In any case, the clone planned to discover the secrets that this woman's mind held, whether or not she needed to use force. The former padawan had been tight lipped while dealing with the thugs that had interrogated her, but Revan doubted she would pose such a problem to her. After all, Bastila Shan had a close connection to her original, which in turn meant she had a connection to her.

Revan deactivated the force cage, causing Bastila to look up at her questioningly. The former Jedi stood still as her captor approached and deactivated the Force inhibitor, pulling it away from her arm. This was a battle that would be fought between their minds and the Force, not with word games and deceit.

Discarding the inhibitor, she turned away, leaving herself wide open to attack. As she suspected, the younger looking woman did not take it. Instead, she only looked on in confusion. The look on her face only became more distinct when her lightsaber was thrown back to her. The clone turned to face her and folded her arms. They were both armed, but neither moved to attack.

"What are you doing?" Bastila asked while she let her senses reach out with the Force so she could get her bearings.

"You're not some soldier I want to beat for information, Bastila Shan," she responded. "You and I are above that."

Bastila began to walk around the room, studying it for any exits. There was only one, which consisted of a steel door behind her enemy. The rest of the room was completely empty. There was no way for her to get out without fighting. Deciding that this was her only choice, the dark haired woman decided to play the game. She needed to distract the woman who was holding her hostage.

"So," she began as she ran a hand across the wall, testing the metal's strength, which appeared to be beyond her skill to breach. "Why have you attacked us?"

"I didn't attack you," she corrected. "I care only for your lover."

"What do you want with my fiancé then?" she amended.

The word "fiancé" caused Revan to raise an eyebrow, but she said nothing on the matter. It made no difference. "He exists," she explained with a simple shrug. The former Jedi fixed her with a look that asked for an explanation. The clone sighed and shook her head. "We cannot exist in this galaxy together." She received the same look. "Haven't you figured it out?" she demanded angrily. The dull stare she received in return answered with a definite negative. Revan slapped her hand to her forehead. "So much for the all wise and powerful Darth Revan," she commented. "Alright," she began. "Let's start from the beginning."

"No," Bastila interjected. "I'm sorry, but I do not have time to waste. Just tell me what you want." Revan used the Force to throw the former Jedi into the cold metal wall painfully. It took a moment for her to recover and standing hurt somewhat, seeing as how she had slammed into the wall with her spine.

"Don't interrupt me," her captor snarled. "Now, there was man who served with the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars. He worked as a research officer and technician. Probably one of the best that they had. He helped design the Mass Shadow Generator that ended the war."

"What does this have to do with the Iridonian, Bao-Dur?"

"Bah." Revan waved the question away with her hand. "Not him. This man was a Twi'lek and he had greater and far more ambitious plans than that Zabrak. He followed the fleet into unknown space and came back as a Sith officer. Once Darth Revan had conquered several worlds and had adequate funding, he approached him with an offer. You see, this man needed a great deal of credits to complete his project. Once he explained it to Darth Revan, he received all the money he would ever need. He continued his research and was nearing completion, but then something went wrong. He hadn't anticipated that Darth Revan would be replaced by Malak, who did not support his work. Darth Malak burned his facility and destroyed everything he had. The Twi'lek was forced to go into hiding."

"It was sheer luck that he developed a plan to take revenge of Darth Malak. He continued his research in secrecy on a small world called Polis Massa, using stolen technology from the Star Forge."

"What was he researching?" Bastila asked.

"The weapon that could have powered the Sith fleet infinitely, but I'll get to that later. As I said, it was luck that gave him his chance for revenge… at least he believed it was luck. I believe that it was the Force working to create me."

"Create you? What?"

"You see he needed to gather certain materials that could not be found at his lab, so he ventured to Tatooine to find them," she continued without answering. "As he was walking, he recognized someone going into the swoop race office. Can you guess who?"

"That's not important," Bastila interjected. "What does Revan have to do with you? It was Malak that he wanted revenge on."

"Yes, but my creator's motives aren't my motives," she explained. "As I was saying, he saw Revan go into the swoop track and he realized that this was his chance. You see, he had been experimenting with the DNA of a Mandalorian to create an army that would rival Malak's Sith Empire, but then he got a better idea."

"Create an army with Mandalorian DNA? That's not possible unless…"

"It was all part of his research," she stated. "He would take the DNA of one Mandalorian and use it to create thousands."

"A clone army?" Bastila guessed.

Revan nodded. "He discarded the idea when he saw Darth Revan on Tatooine. According to the Jedi records I've obtained, he had no idea of who he was at the time and was looking for maps that would lead him to the Star Forge."

"I was with him," Bastila remembered. "I was at the cantina with my mother while he went to the track to get extra credits for provisions that we would need in the desert." The realization suddenly dawned on her as she saw the look in the woman's eyes. "You're his clone!" she suddenly blurted as her sapphire colored eyes widened.

"He came out of the track and my creator approached him?" she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "He handed over his DNA quite willingly to be honest," she went on. "My creator approached him as a fan after he won the competition that Motta the Hutt had held. He asked for the man's autoprint and Revan willingly gave it."

"Damned fool," Bastila swore as she realized the arrogant mistake her lover had made.

"Only a few cells were collected on the pad, but it was more than enough for what he needed. He preserved them and stored them until he was ready to begin testing human clones. After several successful trials, he began to work on me, but he created me differently than the original Revan, as you can tell," she said as she indicated her more developed chest.

"That's not possible," the former Jedi commented. "DNA copy would result in an exact duplicate of the original."

"It took my creator nearly a year to make all of the adjustments. He loaded Revan's genetic code into a supercomputer that he stole from the Star Forge. Once the code was imported, it was simply a matter of comparing it to a female's DNA and finding what they all had in common. That computer really sped things along. If it hadn't been for that machine, he would have needed years to decipher the DNA codes using any contemporary Republic or Sith technology."

"Anyway, once the computer had perfected the code for a female Revan, he began to create cells for a husk. It required taking the X chromosome from both a woman and a man and stripping it of all of its genetic properties. Once the fetus was done being made, the computer input the DNA to create me. Then it added growth accelerants and streamed all of the common knowledge I would need to survive, along with combat simulations, tactics, and hundreds of other things. I know dozens of languages and hundreds of different cultures. In short, I know just as much of the galaxy as he does. Once I reached the approximate age of thirty-four, the growth accelerants were removed and I was finished."

Bastila didn't say anything for a long time as she looked at the woman who had been cloned from her fiancé. Her mind was spinning, trying hard to digest this revelation. She couldn't think. She couldn't understand it. It wasn't possible. How could this woman have been created without them feeling it in the Force? Such a new force should have sent vibrations that could be felt throughout the galaxy, yet it had been silent. Her creation had been subtle, masked by something else. There was no way that a Twi'lek without some connection to the Force would have been able to hide her properly… The implications were disturbing. Was it possible that someone else had hidden her? If so, who? It would require an extremely powerful Jedi Master to conceal her power. It would take a power stronger than her own to dwarf her and make her seem insignificant.

As she thought about it, Bastila realized that she had been a fool. This woman had been created while Revan had left for the unknown regions of space. She had fallen into a bitter depression after he had left. Her whit had been dulled and her senses were not as sharp. He had closed the Force bond between them, which had made her weak. Their bond had been a source of strength between them and when it was gone it had nearly killed her. She felt that she had no power without him. All of the power she had gathered before boarding his flagship all those years ago had been gone. Her Jedi training and her own Force affinity seemed insignificant. She had been nothing.

During this time, countless events had happened without her realizing it. The Jedi Exile had returned to known space. The Sith had reorganized under the banners of Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, and Darth Traya. She hadn't even realized there was a Sith threat until the Lord of Hunger had launched his attack against Citadel Station, where she had been residing. The True Sith Empire had fallen and she had barely felt the ripples it had sent through the Force. It was her fault that she hadn't realized the existence of this woman.

Well it was a mistake she would soon rectify.

"Answer my question," the former Jedi ordered. "Malak's dead. Why is your master after Revan?"

"That Twi'lek is dead!" she snapped. "I'm in charge now."

"Then why?"

"Because I am Revan," she sneered. "I am not going to spend my life in his shadow! I am the only Revan! I am superior! I am smarter and stronger! He doesn't deserve to live while I do!"

"He'll crush you," the former Jedi warned. "Walk away from this. It'll only end badly for you."

"I don't see that happening," the clone said with a shrug. "He's on his way here." She began to look through the Force, reaching out with her mind to find a Force signature identical to her own. It was moving fast. He was definitely in a speeder or a swoop bike. She probably only had a few minutes before he stormed the building, looking to rescue his beloved. "Time is short," she commented.

"You had better run," the young woman suggested. "He isn't in a good mood."

"Then I had better go prepare," she said as she made for the door.

Bastila shook her head and leapt over her with a Force assisted jump to block the door. "Together he and I can destroy you," she warned as she ignited both ends of her sun hued lightsaber.

"But by yourself you're nothing," Revan pointed out as she activated her emerald saber.

It had been quite some time since Bastila had faced someone in a duel, but she was fairly confident in her abilities. This clone may have been powerful, but the former Jedi was confident that she could stall her until the real Revan arrived.

Knowing that all she needed to do was bide some time, the young woman quickly drove her saber into the ground and dragged it in a long wide arc to make a circle around her. Revan quickly realized her plan, but was too slow to stop it. The ground beneath the former Jedi was unstable and collapsed beneath her weight. She dropped down into the sewers beneath hurt, ignoring the rank odor. She landed in the sordid water that flowed through the Delta sector of Nar Shaddaa's drain system. The flowing filth immediately began to stain the white color of her armor, but she didn't notice. The piece of duracrete she had cut out of the ground landed beside her in the water and began to flow away. Thinking quickly, the Talravian wrenched it back with the Force and flung it back towards the newly made manhole towards her opponent. She watched as Revan sliced through it with her saber, causing it to split into two large chunks of rock. They flew passed her, but she used her own powers to send them right back at Bastila. With red hot edges, the two chunks of gray duracrete soared back at her. A wide stroke of her amber colored lightsaber ended the threat. It was time to retreat. Both ends of her weapon retracted and she replaced it on her belt.

Using the Force to speed her escape, the former padawan sped off in the opposite direction. The cloned warrior quickly gave pursuit, dropping into the grimy tunnels and chasing after her. As she went, various air ducts and vents dotted the walls and the tunnels would split into different directions. She hadn't paid too much through to it until she met a fork in her path. Reaching out with her senses, Revan attempted to deduce which path would lead her to her prey.

The huntress was too slow. As it turned out, Bastila had ducked into a tunnel behind her and shielded her presence within the Force. Taking advantage of her enemy's indecision, she leapt up and grabbed a pipeline that ran overhead. Using her forward momentum, she kicked genetic copy of her lover in the back. The chocolate haired woman was thrown forward and landed with a splash in the river of muck.

Backing towards the way they had come, the white and pink armored woman lifted her arms into the air. Her muscles began to twitch and spasm and she grunted as she worked to shake the foundation around her. Unleashing a violent scream, her arms came down and brought the ceiling of the sewers down with them. Pipelines shattered, causing fresh water to spill down into the sewers. Duracrete rained down on the duplicate Revan. She screamed as the roof fell down on her, but she was soon silenced. Enough gravel and rock came down to bury her, ultimately drowning out the sound of her cries. A moment later, the dust began to settle.

Bastila's breaths came very slowly as she recovered from her overwhelming attack. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she collapsed to one knee, staining even more of her armor. It didn't matter though. She had defeated her enemy. The clone would no longer be a problem. The weeks of planning and preparation had been nothing. This new threat had been an untrained and hadn't been resourceful. Despite her considerable power advantage, she had not been the victor.

As she turned to walk away, a slight tremor sent her a warning in the Force. Her eyes darted to the file of debris that was now blocking the sewage that attempted to flow to the Nar Shaddaa cesspits. Small pieces of rock and debris began to rise into the air. They slowly shattered into tiny particles as the power that was beginning to radiate through the air crushed their solid forms. Suddenly, with almost no warning in the Force, the debris exploded in every direction. Rock, gravel, metal piping, and sewer water went flying. There was barely enough to erect a barrier to stop the projectiles.

The darker Revan's shrill voice penetrated the air as she howled in frustration. She stood where the cave in had occurred only moments before. Several pieces of rock and metal had cut her and her clothing. Her robes were tattered and covered with filth. Her normally alabaster skin was now covered in grime and pieces of sewage dripped from her now untidy hair. Blood fell from various locations on her body into the brown water below. The emerald hued saber was clutched tightly in her hand. Her lips curled into a vicious snarl after she spat all of the foul contents of her mouth onto the ground. Her eyes were no longer the penetrating emerald color that she had inherited from her original, but a liquid amber color, which burned with a fire of rage.

A cold chill began to crawl towards Bastila's heart as the devastating dark side energy radiated in expanding circles of red energy around her enemy. The pale gray Force aura that she had possessed mere minutes ago had been replaced with a sinister blood colored one, which looked like it would consume and destroy all those who came into contact with it. Darth Malak hadn't known such darkness in his worst moments. The mindless Lord Nihilus had been a shining inspiration when compared to this. The all consuming feeling of darkness the former Jedi now felt had only one equal. She had felt such evil only once in her life. It had been nearly eight years since such terror filled her heart and she had hoped never to feel such a thing again. The fit of rage that consumed Revan was identical to the fury that had devoured Darth Revan when he realized that he had been betrayed by his apprentice and best friend.

"By the Force," she whispered as the water around her began to rise like geysers. There was no possible way that she could hope to fend off such power. Even the greatest of Jedi Masters would be overwhelmed. She had one option and she took it. She ran. Calling on all of the energy that the Force and her body would give her, Bastila ran for her very life. It was no use. She could sense the colossal power behind her. She was being followed and there was no way to escape.

Praying for help, she leapt into the manhole she had made earlier and back into her pursuer's office. She made to keep running after she landed, but a hand grabbed her collar. The neckline of her armor was wrenched into her throat, knocking the air out of her. She was unable to resist any attack as she hacked and coughed, trying struggling to breath.

Revan threw her back into the sewer and she landed with a great splash. She slammed into the ground, despite her cushion of water and sewage. The gel-layer of her armor absorbed most of the damage, but it wasn't enough. The area of her elbow that she had hit had caused a numbing feeling to spike through her arm. She couldn't move it without causing more pain.

From above, her enemy looked at her through her golden eyes. A twisted grin split her features as she extended her left hand towards the sewer line. Energy began to crackle around her arm. It started at her shoulder and spiraled down. Chains of lighting sped towards the defeated padawan and struck her. Volts of electricity sparked along the surface of the water. It began to shock Bastila, sending waves of searing pain through her entire body.

Unrelenting, the clone continued to send waves of energy down towards her victim. The electricity began to interfere with the nervous system, making it impossible to scream or do anything. She was helpless beneath the onslaught that consumed her. The Force energy that ran through her body naturally began to build up spontaneously. Once it reached a climax, the power exploded. The Force was sent out in every direction.

Revan was thrown back, ending the furious offensive of power. The ground beneath the warehouse where she conducted her affairs began to collapse. Her own office began to fall into the sewer systems. All the clone could see was rubble and debris falling down upon Bastila before she was forced to scramble away to avoid falling herself. The walls of the room dug deep down into the ground, making it impossible for the room outside of her office to collapse as well.

The bounty hunters that worked for her watched her stared at her with surprise as she burst through the door and collapsed onto the ground. She simply stayed with her back to the ground and stared up at the lights above. Her breath came in long deep breaths. She closed her eyes. By the time she opened them again they had reverted back to their natural emerald color. It took a considerable amount of effort to stand up, which caused her workers to snicker at her. She realized that she looked weak. Her body reeked from being knocked about in the sewers and she was bleeding in various places. The bounty hunters probably thought she couldn't handle a simple Jedi by herself. They didn't understand. To them, a Jedi was a Jedi. The fact that Bastila Shan had been one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live didn't matter to them. She needed to regain their respect quickly.

"Swoop bike approaching!" one of them called. "Moving fast towards us."

Revan looked up and saw the computer screen that hung from the ceiling. Normally the images of different holovids would be displayed, but now it was a map of the Nar Shaddaa delta sector. A small red dot was moving across the map towards the building they were standing in.

Her concerns about her men vanished. She looked into the Force and saw her original coming towards them. Her eyes widened in a moment of horror. Shaking her head to rid herself of such fears, she turned to her men. "It's Darth Revan," she told them. "Stay here and stall him. Send him to the other warehouse Gamma Sector. I'll set the trap and finish him myself."

Before she got a response, the clone turned and ran from the room into the warehouse's garage. There were numerous speeders and swoop bikes that belonged to different members of her crew. She hopped into the closest one. The ignition chip was slightly protruding from its slot. She pushed it in and flipped the accelerator. The swoop bike shot out of the garage and into the streets of Nar Shaddaa.

Under normal circumstances, Revan knew she would be stronger than him. She could kill him in single combat. Her control of the dark side made her stronger than he could be. She was drained though. She had never pushed herself so far in the dark side. It had taken more out of her than she had expected. At the moment, she wouldn't be able to touch him. It would be suicide to engage him now. She needed to retreat. He would be weakened by the loss of his beloved fiancé. She would strike at him soon, from the shadows. Her plan had been ruined, but she could adjust. While her men died, she would get enough distance between them to recover. Once she had, the games would end. She was done plotting and planning. It was time to end him.

--

Bounty hunting had always been a steady profession on Nar Shaddaa. It was a dangerous one, but it paid the rent. Occasionally, the hunters would run into a job where they had to compete and things would get interesting, but they usually hunted civilians and had an easy time of it. When they had been recruited by a Dark Jedi, they hadn't really anticipated any danger. Things had turned out somewhat differently than they expected.

One bounty hunter screamed as an azure colored lightsaber cut into his shoulder and cut through his body in a diagonal sweeping motion. Both parts of the body spontaneously flew away from his killer, who turned to the other hunters. With a vicious snarl he leapt at a group of them. He landed before them and punched the floor with his gloved fist. The ground around them cracked and exploded, sending them flying in every direction. As they went through the air, he snatched them with the Force and hurled them head first into the wall. The sound of three necks snapping was drowned out by the blasters that fired throughout the room. The bolts struck the deranged attacker, but he didn't seem to feel them. He was either ignoring a vast amount of pain or his black armor was absorbing all of the damage.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She went to the Gamma Sector warehouse, four two three nine. What are you doing? Please, please no!" one of the hunters cried before the lightsaber cleaved his head from his shoulders.

With a furious roar, the Force adept maniac sent every man and woman in the room flying. They smashed into the walls, but the crushing power continued to press in on them. Their bodies were crushed.

The man who killed them looked around the room impassively. The blade to his lightsaber retracted back into the cylindrical hilt, which he replaced on his belt.

_Bastila? _

There was no answer. He could feel her faintly through the near physical bond that the two shared, but it was so soft. Her life force was about to extinguish. It was a small flame in the midst of a storm on Manaan. He needed to find her quickly, before it was too late.

He reached out with the Force and searched the building. There was nothing. He couldn't feel her Force aura. His muscles tightened and he tightened his eyes. Tears were beginning to form, but he forced them back. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. She was alive and he would find her.

"Damn it!" he screamed when he couldn't find her. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he collapsed to the ground. He swore repeatedly as he beat his fist against the ground. "Where are you?" he sobbed.

_Focus child._

Revan looked up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and watched as the air before him became distorted. A moment later, a blue form appeared before him. He recognized the oddly distinct burlap robes and twin braids that draped down the shoulders. The hood was pulled low to obscure most of the face, but he could still recognize his old master.

"Kreia?"

"Calm down, Revan," she ordered. "Focus."

"I can't feel her!" he pleaded. "Where is she?"

"Revan, use your head, not the Force. Look around."

He quickly complied and began to scan the room. It was pretty much empty except for the bodies of the thirty plus bounty hunters he had killed. There was another room, but it had been pretty much demolished before he had arrived. There was nothing in there. The ground had collapsed and…

"Bastila!" he cried as the realization struck him and he ran towards the open door.

With a loud grunt, he began to use the Force to hurl rocks out of his way. Drawing on a sudden burst of power, driven by fear, Revan threw the entire mess of rock into the air. He threw it through the walls, sending it into the surrounding rooms and into the streets of Nar Shaddaa.

"Bastila!" he cried when he saw her mangled body down below. He dropped down into the sewers. The water had been stalled and found other places to drain out, so only a small trickle remained. He dropped into a puddle and fell beside her. "Bastila!"

Her entire body seemed to be a mess. She had been crushed by the falling rock. Her lower legs looked as if they had been completely crushed. Blood matted her hair and her armor was ruined. Bits of rock had pierced the metal and gel layers of the body suit. Her skin also looked as if it had been burned by a constant stream of electricity; Force lightning.

"By the Force," he gasped.

Oblivious of her modesty, Revan broke the rest of her armor covering her chest and pulled it off. A thin spandex body suit covered the rest of her body, but it clung to her ample for tightly. He tore it open, trying to open her air passages. He bent his ear down to her mouth and slid his two fingers to her neck. Her chest wasn't rising and he couldn't feel a pulse. Using both of his hands, he tilted her head back by the chin and forehead. He placed his mouth firmly over hers and breathed deeply. Her chest clearly rose as he inhaled into her. He gave her another rescue breath before he placed his hands over her chest. Each time he pressed down on her chest, he sent a soothing jolt of healing energy through her. Each time he pressed down on her chest, the damage to her lung that he sensed healed. He gave her two more rescue breaths before continuing with his healing chest compressions.

Suddenly, Bastila's eyes slowly slid open. Revan didn't notice and continued to press his weight against her chest. It hurt to move, but she felt she could. Her hand slid up and grabbed his wrist. He jumped at first and then smiled when he saw her faint expression.

"You're alive!" he gasped.

She smiled at him weakly. "You came," she choked. He took her hand and interlocked it with his own. Closing his eyes, he began to transfer energy from his body to hers. Her spirit was weak. She wouldn't last much longer.

**Ok, so this was one of my longer chapters. It was actually chapter four and the beginning of the original chapter five. I put a lot into this chapter and really hope that you guys like it. I would really appreciate some feedback on this one. The number of hits for this fic has gone down somewhat and I'm a little anxious about this, considering it is one of my most original stories. Did the quality go down last chapter?**


End file.
